Sister to Skywalker: Kingdom's Glory
by Roxil
Summary: The dragons weren't always a despised race in the galaxy. Before Syfira's rule, Javan and Keriath led their kingdom with nobility and power. But their journey was not an easy one. Follow the history of the Kingdom of Fire as Talina tells it to the rebels. Rated T for some fierce battles later on. (No cussing or inappropriate content, just a bit of blood.)
1. Prolouge

"Keriath was my sister," Talina said. "Therefore I was in high rank in the palace. I was also married to a very high ranking member of the Dragon Army." Noticing Anakin's wrinkled brow, Talina sighed wistfully. "Yes, we had an army in those days. A mighty army, indeed. And Ishtah was Javan's second-in-command-his best friend."

Tiegan sat up a bit straighter in her seat, folding her wings tighter. "What happened to him?"

Talina shifted her wings, her grief slicing through the Force. Anakin glanced over at Syfira, who's mighty form took up a considerable portion of the Twilight 2's comfortable common room.

"That…is a long story," Talina continued, lowering her head.

"We have time," Tiegan said, resting her chin on her hands.

"To explain Ishtah's fate, I would have to tell you the history of Javan's rule." She glanced at Syfira. "It is not a pleasant story."

"Please," Syfira said softly. "I need to know."

"Very well," Talina consented. "It started almost four thousand years ago, on Alta-Drakeo. Javan was a promising young warrior and Zhar…well, he had not yet committed his crimes…"


	2. Chapter 1

"Good evening, Mother," Javan said, bowing low. He waited patiently for her to call him forward, as was custom. Queen Korah's tawny scales glittered in the light of Alta-Drakeo's twin moons and she smiled. Then she copied his pose, sweeping her wings wide with a majestic grace that only a queen can possess.

"You are most welcome here, dear son."

Javan rose and moved forward to take his place at her side. Korah sat up on her haunches and put a wing around Javan's shoulders.

"I am here to ask a request of you," Javan said.

Korah smiled. "You never were one to make small talk, son."

Javan smiled back at her. "I plan to ask Keriath to marry me. Will you give us your sanction?"

"Keriath is a fine young dragoness. You have my blessing."

Javan bowed his head. "Thank you."

"However, that is not the only reason you have come."

"You know me well, Mother."

"As I should."

Javan's spiny brow furrowed. "I am concerned on Zhar's behalf. He has grown brash and, dare I say it, cruel. I have seen the way he treats those under his command. Royal and those from the Wing alike."

Korah kept her face expressionless. "And you are worried for his soldiers."

It was not a question. "Yes. And I am concerned for all of the kingdom. He _is_ our future king."

Korah sighed. "I know you are not one to hearsay. I shall take what you have said into consideration. However, you must respect whatever decision I make."

"Of course," Javan replied respectfully, scraping his talons in the grass on the canyon ledge.

She smiled again. "You are wise and noble, my son. I am proud of you."

He could not stop the delight that showed on his face. He had always needed to know his parents approved of him. It was a burning desire inside him to make them proud. _That's why Father and I have not had a…perfect relationship. He's so serious and hardcore; he never has time for me._ Javan leaned in closer to Korah, remembering how he used to curl up under her wing when he was a dragonet. He sighed, and looked up into the brilliance of the night sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Keriath smiled as Talina tripped over her own feet and flipped head over heels with a yelp.

"No laughing at me, Keriath!" Talina huffed, climbing back to her feet.

Keriath chuckled under her breath. "I would never, dear sister."

Talina made a face at her. "You certainly would!" She drew her wings in close to her sides, giving them a glare. Then she sighed. "I will never be as graceful as you."

Keriath gave her sister a gentle smile and moved forward to lay a wing over Talina's shoulders. "You shall be exactly who you are meant to be." Then she stood up and swept out her wings. "But come now; we shall be late for our meeting."

"Keriath, we are going to be almost an hour early," Talina groaned.

Keriath shrugged. "You know me; I like to be early."

"OHHHH," Talina realized. "Is this about a dashing young prince?" She bumped shoulders with Keriath. "Is he going to be there? Is he?"

Despite her desperate attempt to clamp down her embarrassment, Keriath felt her scales flush. "I know not what you speak of," she said, putting on a haughty look. Before Talina could answer, Keriath flared her wings and leaped into the sky.

* * *

Javan sauntered down from the palace balcony into a brightly lit courtyard filled with dragons. Dragon guards wearing chest plates imprinted with the crest of King Ardent were stationed by the arched doorway, while the few warriors and royals who lived in the palace communed with each other inside the walls. Javan bowed respectfully as the only healer in the kingdom, the brother of the king, approached him.

"Good day, young prince," Healer Kishon said to him, bowing in response.

"Likewise, Healer Kishon," Javan replied. Then he caught a glimpse of sand colored scales and he peered around the larger red dragon. Javan smiled and excused himself from Kishon's presence. As he walked towards Keriath, his smile widened. She really was gorgeous; Javan thought she was the most beautiful dragon in the entire Kingdom of Fire.

As he approached, he heard Keriath's younger sister (Talina, he remembered) lean over and hiss, not so quietly, "Here comes your prince." Those words had an almost comical effect on Keriath. Her head jerked up and her eyes locked on Javan. Then she smiled and bowed. "Fly high, flame bright, Prince Javan."

He chuckled. "No need for such titles, Keriath." Extending a wing to help her up, Javan continued. "You are certainly early. The Gathering does not begin for another hour."

Keriath moved in beside him as he began to saunter out of the courtyard. "I wanted to speak with you." Then she swung her head around to speak to Talina. "Go find Father and ask if you can be of any help."

Javan led Keriath outside and they peered over the canyon's edge. The dragon palace was built on the east side of the largest canyon on Alta-Drakeo; a perfect place for dragons. The height allowed easy takeoffs and a great view. Most importantly, however, it was easy to defend. There were many hidden lookout posts surrounding the city's walls, and Javan respected his father greatly for the brilliant design of the palace. Suddenly, Keriath laid a wing over Javan's shoulders. "It is magnificent, is it not, Love?"

Javan smiled at her. "It is." Then he stood up and spread his wings. "Come with me."


	4. Chapter 3

Javan led Keriath to a place she had never been. As they walked towards a dark cave, Keriath hesitated. "Javan? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The look he gave her made her heart melt. It was so full of adoration and loyalty. And his smile! He could make even the most hardcore dragoness blush.

"All is as it should be," he said, continuing into the cave.

She pricked her ears and followed him. The air cooled as she entered the cave, and, as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she gasped. It was full of beautiful sparkling red gems. Rubellites; the symbol of dragons. Keriath stared in awe. She had never seen so much beauty in all her life.

Javan smiled back at her and moved toward a small rock pedestal. He reached forward with gentle talons and lifted a perfect rubellite in the shape of a diamond. Javan turned back to her; she never took her eyes off the gem. Was it possible…?

"Keriath," Javan began, holding up the gorgeous red gem. "We have been friends for as long as I can remember. We grew up together; we trained together. And as we have grown into the warriors we are today, my thoughts of you have changed."

Keriath could not believe her ears.

"Truth be told, Keriath, I have grown to love you. Not as a friend, or even a sister, but as a husband is to love his wife.

"And now," he continued, lowering his wings. "under the blessing of your father Healer Kishon, and Queen Korah of Dragons; Keriath, my beloved, will you marry me?"

Keriath knew exactly what she wanted to say. "Yes," she whispered. Then her confidence returned and she laughed. "Yes!"

* * *

Javan and Keriath returned to the palace several minutes before the Gathering was to start. And no matter how hard he tried, Javan could not wipe the smile off his face.

Keriath latched wings with him and smiled; the engagement pendant swung from a chain around her neck, sparkling in the late morning sunlight. Javan locked eyes with her. He would let nothing tear them apart.

"Welcome, Keriath," said a deep voice from in front of them.

Javan was startled into looking up. As he caught sight of the approaching dragon, his eyes narrowed. "Hello, Zhar."


	5. Chapter 4

Zhar ignored Javan completely and approached Keriath, intentionally separating her from Javan. "How is the beauty of Alta-Drakeo fairing?"

Keriath kept her face neutral and moved back to Javan's side. She saw the look of fury on Javan's face and gently poked him with her wing _. Be calm, my Love. I belong to you alone_. "I am well, Zhar."

Zhar circled her. Then he lifted her rubellite pendant in his talons. "What might this be?" he asked, casting a glance at his younger brother.

"It is an engagement symbol," Javan said, making a valiant attempt to keep the growl out of his voice.

Zhar snarled. "Is it now. And who is the fortunate betrothed?"

Javan faced up and met his brother's snarl with one of his own. "I am. And I am willing to fight you for that right."

Keriath had had enough. She calmly stepped between them. "Enough. A battle is hardly necessary. It is most obvious who I have chosen." At that moment, the gong sounded for the start of the Gathering. "Come now. King Ardent will be furious if his sons are late." She began to walk toward the palace.

"Keep your talons off her," Keriath heard Javan hiss behind her.

Zhar answered this with poison in his voice, "Be careful who you pick your battles against, brother."

"Javan! Zhar!" Keriath called firmly.

Hissing at each other, the two princes tore their eyes off one another and followed her.

 _Be careful, Javan_ , Keriath thought _. Zhar is not one to forget your words so easily._

* * *

King Ardent rapped his tail on his raised platform twice, silencing the crowd, who were no doubt talking about Keriath's position at Javan's side. In dragon culture, this indicated that she was a princess. No dragon outside the king's own family would dare to sit on the royal dais. Of course, this had caught the crowd's attention.

Keriath shifted her eyes, taking extra care not to move any other muscle. All royalty was expected to hold a stiff, proper stance (head held high, tail straight, wings folded, legs in line), and Keriath had always found it very uncomfortable. Even though she was not considered royalty, she was the daughter of the only healer in the kingdom, who was also King Ardent's younger brother, so she had held the stance before. The king would often require that all young warriors hold the stance until he released them. King Ardent was a very organized, strict ruler.

"I have gathered you here today to announce a new era for the Kingdom of Fire," the King began. "As many of you know, the Sith are gaining ground on the Republic. Though in the past we have tried to remain out of the conflict, the Republic has requested our assistance." The crowd murmured. "And I have agreed to their offer of alliance." The crowd howled with surprise. On the King's other side, Zhar broke stance and hissed at his father. Ardent roared for silence. Immediately, there was a silence so thick that Keriath thought she could touch it. Zhar was still hissing, which drew a furious snarl from King Ardent; Zhar reluctantly returned to his previous position, still glaring at his father.

Keriath's mind was whirring. _Allied with the Republic?_ _Ardent cannot be serious. We are strong, but if we draw the attention of the Sith, they will crush us like a wyvern crushes an insect. Then again…if we have the help of the Republic's army…and the Sith somehow attack us…hmmm. Has a Jedi seer seen something in the future? Surely Ardent has not agreed to this treaty without a benefit for us as well._

Ardent continued. "However. Because of the Republic's obvious corruption, I have decided to alter the conditions. Instead of being allied with the Republic directly, I have proposed that we be bound to the Jedi."

 _Aha._ Keriath thought triumphantly _. That makes much more sense. The Jedi have a reputation of being incorruptible, and their close connection with the Republic will allow us to help them without being directly connected to their corruption_.

The hissing of dragons snapped Keriath back to the present. Their hissing was different than that of anger; the Kingdom Dragons were hissing with respect. Respect of Ardent's shrewd planning that would keep them a strong force in the galaxy. Respect of his obvious loyalty to his subjects first, and his position in the government last. And most of all, his ability to see what would affect the future and not just the present. This alliance would protect the Kingdom of Fire in years to come; and in protecting the kingdom, it would protect their future dragonets. Keriath joined the hissing, as did Javan. This was why they followed their king and why they loved him.

King Ardent stood up majestically. "I shall leave next week for Courascaunt with a small convoy. Dismissed."

One by one, Ardent's subjects came before him and bowed low, showing their reverence. Finally, after the _entire kingdom_ had passed by, Ardent turned to his family. "At ease."

Keriath let out a deep breath and flopped onto the floor, her sore muscles protesting from the strain of holding the royal stance. She had been asked to hold it before, but never for so long. When she looked up, King Ardent was standing over her wearing an amused expression. Keriath leaped to her feet. "Your Majesty!" she yelped. At her side, Javan chuckled.

"Good day, my dear," the king began, daring to smile.

Keriath bowed low, and to her shock, King Ardent returned the bow. "You are now a member of my own family. I expect you not to hold that honor lightly, Keriath. And I expect you to conduct yourself with regality and wisdom, as I know you shall."

"On my word as a warrior, I shall bring honor to your name, my Noble King," Keriath said, arching her neck.

"Queenly words from a queenly dragoness," Ardent said approvingly. "I am proud to accept you as my daughter." He touched his red-scaled snout to each side of her cheek, as was the custom for the acceptance of a fellow dragon.

As Ardent and his mate, Queen Korah, walked away, Javan brushed Keriath's side. "That is more praise than I ever receive. He must think highly of you."

"I suppose so," Keriath replied. _Though I cannot for the life of me decide why._

Zhar slinked over to them. "I see you have won my father's approval," Zhar spat at Keriath, swinging his dark red tail at Javan, and stopping it just before it cracked across Javan's face. Then the older prince's voice turned cold. "But remember, dragoness; not all things are set in stone."

And on that ominous note, Zhar stalked away, radiating hatred.


	6. Chapter 5

"Javan and Keriath were married in the week that followed," Talina continued, back aboard the Twilight 2. "They were among the small group that went to arrange the treaty with the Jedi Order. This was the beginning of a great era for our kingdom…"

* * *

Javan did not particularly enjoy space travel, but somehow he found himself in the common room of a star ship _. I would much rather be using my own wings_ , he thought _. It is rather…unnerving to trust such a strange contraption_. The dragons did not have a shipyard of their own. Instead, Ardent had purchased a small fleet of Corellian freighters. This time, however, a Republic shuttle had arranged a meeting place with the dragons, as not to risk revealing the secret location of Alta-Drakeo. No one knew for certain why the planet was hidden from anyone but a dragon. Some speculated that it was a form of magic the planet was created with. Others thought that it was instated during the reign of King Archteryx, the very first king of dragons. But whatever was thought about the planet, one thing remained true; Alta-Drakeo was hidden to all non-dragon eyes, unless a dragon revealed its location.

Keriath broke his train of thought. She sat down beside him and spread her tail wings over his. "It will not be long until we land." She smiled. "Are you feeling a mite airsick?"

Javan gave her an offended look. "I am the Prince of the Sky. I do not get airsick."

Keriath smothered a laugh and put on a serious look. "Of course not, Love. However, you are certainly not alone. I must admit that this is not the most enjoyable method of travel."

Javan grinned. "Especially when our pilot appears to be afraid of us."

Keriath rolled her eyes. "It is as if he believes we would request a shuttle, then kill everyone on board like barbarians, which would have _absolutely_ _no benefit_ for us."

"You do think like a queen," Javan mused with a smile. "You are always considering every possibility and how it would affect the Kingdom of Fire."

Keriath smiled at him. "Thank you. But I will never be a queen. The dragoness who marries your brother will receive that honor."

Javan was disgusted. "If he can manipulate someone into marrying him."

"You really do not think highly of him, do you?"

"You think I am wrong to criticize," Javan said. Then he sighed. "Perhaps you are right."

"Your criticism of him is not the issue," Keriath replied. "But _why_ are you critical of him? Is it because he will be king instead of you, or because you are concerned for the future of our race?"

He cocked his head at her. She was bold; he had to give her credit for that. "I have no desire to be king. All that speaking and organization is not my strength…" he trailed off.

"You see the details," Keriath finished for him. "as a good warrior does."

"Javan!" Ardent said sharply, approaching them. "We are quickly approaching Courascaunt. You must be ready to represent the kingdom upon our arrival. Be professional, Son."

Javan felt irritation rise inside of him, but he quickly repressed it. "Yes, Father." He rose to his feet and followed the larger red dragon out of the common room. _He is so strict._ Javan thought crossly. _Why can we not simply be ourselves?_


	7. Chapter 6

Grand Master of the Jedi Order Satele Shan greeted the dragon convoy personally, accompanied by a quartet of armored guards. She was tall and thin with blue eyes and dark grey hair, and she was wearing a traditional Jedi robe with several armor plates. "Welcome, King Ardent of Dragons," she greeted, crossing her arms on her chest and bowing deeply, as was considered the respectful way to greet a dragon.

In response, Ardent swept his wings out and returned the bow, a sign of deep admiration. "It is my pleasure, Master Shan. My hope is that this alliance will be most profitable for us both."

"Indeed, Your Highness."

Ardent flicked his tail to signal Javan and Keriath to come forward. "This is my son, Prince Javan, and his mate, Keriath."

Master Shan nodded to them, and her eyes came to rest on Keriath for a moment longer than they should have. Javan noticed that the Jedi's eyebrows rose slightly. No doubt she was taking in Keriath's impressive beauty. Feeling a rush of pride, Javan pulled his wings in tighter and lifted his head into a kingly position. _See how magnificent we are, Jedi? Admire us, love us, for we are your future._

Master Shan smiled knowingly at Javan, and he smiled casually back at her. "The Jedi Council will speak with you, My Friends. Follow me."

* * *

The Jedi Council consisted of twelve Jedi masters of various species. Keriath made sure to keep her wings tucked in and her neck appropriately arched, hoping she appeared royal. She had to admit that the wide-eyed looks that the dragons had received on the way to the Council Chambers were not what she had expected. She now knew that it had been prideful and careless of her to assume that she and her convoy would be accepted with open wings. _Or…open hands, actually,_ she thought, allowing herself to be amused for a moment.

"What assurance can you give me that this is not a deception?" Ardent said, bringing Keriath out of her thoughts. "I would not be pleased if your Order betrayed me or my subjects."

The Zabrak male who was sitting next to Satele Shan dropped his chin in response to Ardent. "We are prepared to offer you our greatest token of loyalty." He nodded at Master Shan.

Shan rose to her feet and held up a square blue object. Keriath narrowed her eyes at it as Shan lowered herself to the floor and laid the square object down on the floor in front of her. Keriath watched in amazement as the Jedi closed her eyes and the object began to lift into the air. With a glowing blue light, its corners shot out and rotated, then re-attached themselves to the original object. This time they were unaligned, making the object no longer a square.

"This is a Jedi Holocron," Shan said, rising back to her feet. "It contains knowledge of our strategies and secrets of our Order. No one but a Jedi is allowed access to holocrons, until now." She held out the holocron. "We are offering this to you as a sign of our trust."

Ardent stared at the holocron for a moment. Then he grasped it in his talons. "Thank you, Master Jedi. I assure you that I will take the utmost care of this gift."

* * *

"Woah, woah, woah," Anakin, said interrupting Talina and drawing a glare from her. "The Jedi gave King Ardent a _holocron._ That's _crazy._ Only Jedi Masters on the Council were allowed access to holocrons. They contained secrets of the Order that even some Jedi didn't know."

"That is why it was such a great sign of trust," Talina answered. "King Ardent was not one to risk betrayal by his alliances. With the holocron, the king would have the Jedi's most sacred secrets, giving him leverage against them if needed." She shook her wings. "Now, back to the story. King Ardent's convoy finished arranging the alliance with the Order, and returned to Alta-Drakeo. But what they found there would shock the kingdom to its core…"


	8. Chapter 7

Queen Korah met the returning dragons as they flew into the palace after returning their ship to its hiding place. Javan knew immediately that something was wrong. He hurried over to her and she collapsed into his wings. "Mother! Stay with me."

Keriath was instantly at Javan's side. He looked up at her in horror. King Ardent joined them; his head was high, but his eyes were troubled. Korah looked up at her mate. She did not even attempt to bow. "Ardent. Jeptar…he…he is gone. Killed on a hunting mission."

Shock coursed through Javan's veins. Jeptar was his younger brother, a blossoming young warrior who was always wearing a smile. It was always a tremendous shock when a dragon died, and for such a young dragon, only twenty years in fact, to be killed on a simple hunt…it was unheard of.

Ardent reared back and roared in fury. "How is this possible?"

Korah rose slowly to her feet. "Come inside. All will be explained." She laid her talons over Javan's talons and gave him a look full of grief, then she trotted into the palace.

Ardent strode after her, his wings twitching with anger. Keriath rubbed up against Javan's side before they both trotted into the palace.

Javan and Keriath entered Ardent's personal room where Ardent, Korah, and Zhar were waiting. Ardent had a wing wrapped around his mate in an attempt to comfort her. Zhar, however, was sitting on the other side of the room, looking unconcerned and almost bored. Keriath felt furious at him. How could he be so disrespectful? Jeptar had been his brother! She shot him a glare to reveal her distaste.

As Javan and Keriath settled down, Korah began to explain the situation. "Jeptar went out with a hunting party yesterday evening." She nodded at Zhar. "Zhar was with them. He said that Jeptar and Switchblade were…doing what young dragons do, playing and teasing, when they were attacked by a drove of wyverns." She took a moment to control her grief. "Zhar said that he tried to rescue them, but it was too late. Jeptar and Switchblade were both killed."

Keriath looked at the floor. Switchblade had been a young warrior from the Wing. She and Jeptar had been inseparable, and there were whispers that Jeptar was planning to ask her to marry him. Of course, the king had very strong opinions about that idea. He did not want one of his sons, a prince, to marry a Wing dragoness. However, Javan had told Keriath that his mother had somehow convinced Ardent to give Jeptar sanction when the prince asked for it. But now that would never happen. Both Jeptar and Switchblade were dead.

"We must drive the wyverns from the kingdom," Ardent snarled. "This cannot go unpunished."

Korah gave him a look of grief, and Zhar spoke up, "I will gladly lead a wing to avenge my dear brother's death." But Keriath saw a look of glee in his eyes. She snarled. _All he cares about is blood. For all we know, he could have driven his brother into the wyverns just to start a war with them. I am beginning to see why Javan is so critical of him._

"So be it," Ardent said with a stiff nod. "We move out tomorrow after the funeral ceremony. Gather the warriors."


End file.
